1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device for a recording device. The display device has a display means for notifying users that power is on and for indicating improper operation and potential problems.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional recording device, a display lamp is provided as a display means for displaying power-on. Thus, when a user switches power on, a display lamp is turned on and when the user switches power off, the display lamp is turned off to inform the user of the ON/OFF power state.
In such a conventional recording device, only the ON/OFF power state is displayed by a display lamp. Therefore in the case of other conditions, for example, the state of a battery voltage and whether or not it is too low, a notifying means for a battery checker has to be provided in addition to the display lamp for indicating the ON/OFF power state. In some cases, a notifying means for notifying the operator of improper operation of the recording device is also provided. To notify a user of a plurality of states of a recording device, a notifying means of each of these states is needed, which makes it necessary to provide many notifying means. The result of the need for these various notification means is that they make a recording device large or make the device so complicated that the user has trouble determining what the notifying means indicate.